


Destiel Ficlet Collection

by wingeddeanmon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Western, Body Guard Castiel, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Top!Dean, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Prince Dean Winchester, implied bottom!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddeanmon/pseuds/wingeddeanmon
Summary: Collection of destiel ficlets. Each chapter will have the tags at the beginning of it.1. Western/Time travel/royality AU2. Getting Together
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tags: western AU, time travel, prince!Dean, bodyguard!Cas, established relationship, implied top!Dean, implied bottom!Cas

"Ah, yes! A room and bath would be excellent!" Dean exclaimed.

His voice was almost robotic, and Castiel shook his head and cringed silently. It was Dean's idea to spend a night in the Wild West, but of course he never studied the culture outside of movies that were thousands of years old. Still, Dean confidently took the lead and Castiel followed along, tasked with looking after the prince and his newest venture.

When they got to their room, Dean looked around and frowned. Castiel leaned back, watching him look as he enjoyed seeing the young prince squirm.

"Where's the bathroom?" Dean asked after a short while.

"The baths are down the hall. The toilet is outside." Castiel informed him, albeit a little smugly.

"What?"

Dean fully stopped and turned around to look at Castiel. His eyes were wide, and his jaw was slack with surprise. Castiel chuckled and crossed the room and put his hand on Dean's chest and started pushing him back towards one of the beds.

"And in the morning, we'll have to wake up before dawn if you want to see anything be done before it gets hot out."

"Wait…"

Castiel got in closer, noses almost touching as he continued pushing.

"And we'll have to be careful of coyotes."

"Coyotes?"

"Mmm. The townsfolk will be distrustful of strangers so it might be difficult to find a horse. Do you remember your riding lessons?"

"What? Of course I do! I'm better than you."

Castiel chuckled and pushed Dean back onto the bed and straddled him before he tenderly kissed him.

"Well then giddy up, cowboy."


	2. Getting Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: getting together, misunderstandings, fluff

"Hey, handsome. You come here often?" Dean asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

Sure, the line wasn't original, but it gave results, and judging by the slight smile on the (rugged, breathtakingly) handsome man in front of him, it worked. He just needed to open the door a little bit first.

"Let me buy you a-"

"I don't drink." The man said bluntly.

For a moment, Dean stilled and his cool demeanor vanished. He could take rejection without being a jerk about it, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed.

"Oh! But you can buy me some fries." The man said suddenly, taking pity on him. "I don't drink. 

"Uh, yeah, sure," Dean said and made the order. During a lull, Dean tried again. "So you come here often?"

That got more of a smile and Dean quickly regained his usual swagger.

"Not really, no." The man said. "My friend brought me but it appears she left."

"Seriously? Could've at least stayed to eat."

"It's fine. I like to sit and observe."

"Observe what?"

"People." He said with a shrug. "They're fascinating. Don't you think so?"

There was something that sparked inside of Dean that intrigued him. They talked into the night, until it was time for the man, Castiel, Dean had learned, to go. Dean gave him his number, with only hopes for the best. 

"I'd stay longer, but Robert doesn't like it when I get home late."

As soon as they grew, his hopes were dashed again. During their long conversation, Castiel had never mentioned a "Robert."

"Uh, yeah sure. Go ahead." Dean said, stumbling through his words a bit.

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel said as he stood. "Goodnight."

"Night, dude."

To his surprise, Dean woke up to a text for Castiel.

_ >Dean! I enjoyed talking to you last night.< _

_ >This is Castiel.< _

Dean hesitated a moment, unsure of how to respond.

**_> Hey<_ **

**_> You get home before Robert got mad?<_ **

_ >I did, yes.< _

There were a few minutes where Castiel didn't respond then Dean received a picture of a cat.

_ >This is Robert.< _

**_> Robert… is a cat?<_ **

_ >Yes. Meg told me I should be sure I clarified that.< _

**_> Uh yeah dude you should<_ **

**_> I thought Robert was your boyfriend<_ **

**_> or husband<_ **

_ >No, he isn't.< _

There was a pause again.

_ >I don't have a boyfriend.< _

_ >I'm single.< _

**_> wanna go on a real date then?<_ **

Dean smiled at the simple, wonderful response he got.

_ >Yes.< _


End file.
